Memory is an important element to store information in a system. Memory can be achieved by creating and maintaining a number of different states, such as “0” and “1.” Erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) is one type of non-volatile memory comprising an array of individually programmed floating-gate transistors which store memory units (e.g., bits) coded by the conductivity of the storage transistors.
Integrated print heads (IPHs) can include memory. IPH memory can be used to store information like Pen ID, Unique ID, Analog Serial Number (ASN), security information, and other IPH feature enhancement information.